Light fixtures for providing aesthetically pleasing multi-colored patterns of light are well known. Examples of such light fixtures are commonly used to illuminate Christmas trees and to provide diverse effects in discotheques and nightclubs. Such multi-colored lighting systems typically comprise a light source and filter means. The filter means is usually either colored cellophane or a gelatin-coated glass filter. Such filters are strictly transmission filters wherein the desired color or colors are obtained by permitting light to pass through the filters. Only a single color is associated With each individual filter. A plurality of filters is required to obtain multiple color effects. One filter must be used for each color desired.
Such multi-colored lighting systems are aesthetically pleasing and have found application in both home and commercial use. However, conventional multi-colored lighting systems are limited in the number of colors that they can produce since they require a separate filter for each desired color. It would be desirable to manufacture a multi-colored lighting system wherein more than one color can be obtained from each filter. As such, although the prior art has recognized the desirability of multi-color lighting systems, the problem of providing a filter from which more than a single color can be obtained has heretofore never been addressed.